gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez 'is a student at William McKinley High School. She was a very popular cheerleader and was captain of the Cheerios after Sue kicked out former captain Quinn Fabray because of her pregnancy. Quinn subsequently returned to her old position by telling Sue that Santana got a boob job over the summer causing them to become enemies. Santana is former sidekick to Quinn, who later joins the Glee Club to spy for Sue, but soon develops a love for music. In the episode Throwdown, it is revealed that she is Latina. She is the main antagonist of Silly Love Songs.Since the episode Sexy, there is a dispute over whether Santana is bisexual, or a lesbian, as Santana is in love with her best friend, Brittany Pierce. She is portrayed by Naya Rivera. Season One Santana makes her first appearance in "Pilot". She is seen with Quinn and other Cheerios smirking and laughing at Rachel's "On My Own" video on MySpace, and along with her friends, typing insulting comments about it. Later she is seen, along with Sue and Quinn, watching the Glee Club's performance of "Don't Stop Believin" with a glare on her face. Santana doesn't like the glee club at all. , and Brittany sing ''I Say a Little Paryer for You while auditioning for New Directions.]] In "Showmance", Santana and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing "Push It" in a school assembly. She, Quinn and Brittany audition for New Directions, with Santana performing background vocals in "I Say a Little Prayer." This is part of Sue's plan to send spies to infiltrate the club. She attends a Celibacy Club meeting and pairs up with Puck in the balloon exercise, but when he jokes around with the balloon, she is disgusted. He says that he can "see her ovaries" when she bends over in her cheerleading skirt. At this point, it is safe to say that Santana sort of likes Puck. In "Acafellas", in order to destroy Glee Club, Santana, along with Quinn and Brittany, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt. They also convince the other members to hire professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley. She goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get him to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she didn't need to "change a thing". It is also revealed that she is dating Noah Puckerman and the two are seen kissing. Later however, she is seen confronting him over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Santana sings background vocals in "Don't Stop Believin'", "Last Name", and "Somebody to Love" with the Glee Club members. In "Vitamin D", Santana is given pseudoephedrine by Terri and later sings background vocals in the "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" mashup with the Glee Club girls. In "Throwdown", Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director, she picks Santana for her elite glee club. In her group, she performs background vocals in "Hate on Me". Together, with all the members of the Glee Club, she sings "Ride Wit Me", and "Keep Holding On". Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. In "Mash-Up", Santana becomes jealous when Puck sings "Sweet Caroline" to Rachel. She, along with the other Glee Club members, waits to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and she is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She performs background vocals in "Bust a Move" and, with all the other members, slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. ).]] In "Wheels", Santana is forced to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair, which she does not enjoy. She disapproves of the idea of a bake sale, saying that they are kind of bougie, but after some convincing, she helps with the sale along with Finn, Puck and Quinn, but ends up eating most of the cakes. When Brittany brings over Becky Jackson over for some cupcakes, Santana sneers insults at the girl for being disabled and at her dreams of being a cheerleader. She is later seen performing background vocals in "Proud Mary" with the rest of the Glee Club, on wheelchairs. In "Ballad", Santana picks Brittany as her ballad partner, which she is very pleased about. She performs background vocals in "Lean On Me". In "Hairography", Santana is seen watching the performance of Jane Addams Academy and later learning Hairography from Brittany. She confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from "her man", Puck. She also says that they were sexting while he and Quinn were babysitting. She performs background vocals in "Hair/Crazy in Love", "Imagine" and "True Colors" with the Glee Club. In "Mattress", Santana performs background vocals in "Jump" and "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". ) and Naya Rivera (Santana) together.]] In "Sectionals", she is included in a five party phone call in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. When she and Brittany are accused of giving Sue the setlist, she defends herself, but Brittany admits she was the one to do it although her actions were by accident, not done to hurt the group. When Quinn reveals that Sue orders the Cheerios to spy on Glee Club she admits that no one is forcing her to stay in the club - she likes Glee and it's "the best part of her day." She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You", and is also seen listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. In "Hell-O", Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit Glee Club. They ask him on a date with both of them. He accepts, but their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. She performs background vocals in "Gives You Hell" and "Hello Goodbye". In "The Power of Madonna", after Sue asks the Cheerios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advises Santana to try to date Finn, who is some days younger than her and that the best way to have Finn is to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn the chance to lose his virginity with her, which he reluctantly accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. In a fantasy sequence, she, along with Finn, sings "Like a Virgin", which later becomes reality as at the end, they have sex. She behaves blasé about the event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. She is the one that says she knows Jesse is a spy. She is seen dancing with the Cheerios in "Ray of Light" and "4 Minutes" and performs background vocals in "Like a Prayer". In "Home", Santana is seen during Kurt's performance of "A House Is Not A Home" intimately cuddling with Brittany. She is then seen giving her opinion to Mercedes on Sue Sylvester's vomit inducing drink, saying that she would rather drink it than being kicked off the Cheerios. She performs background vocals in "Beautiful" and "Home". In "Bad Reputation", Santana instantly blames Puck for starting the Glist because Quinn is first. However she isn't personally bothered because she is second. She performs background vocals in "Ice Ice Baby" as well as in "Run Joey Run". In "Laryngitis", Santana becomes extremely jealous when Puck starts singing with Mercedes in Glee Club. When they start dating, she confronts Mercedes by singing her first solo in the duet, "The Boy Is Mine". Santana sings background vocals in "One". In "Dream On", Santana plays a minor role as she is seen during glee club meetings. She sings background vocals in "Dream a Little Dream". In "Theatricality", Santana sings main vocals with the girls' and Kurt's performance of "Bad Romance". For the performance, Santana wears her rendition of a giant black bow hat and and a black lacy body suit, which was inspired by Lady Gaga. She is then seen watching the boys performance of "Shout It Out Loud" and "Beth". Santana goes with the rest of New Directions to protect Kurt and Finn from bullies. In "Funk", Santana and the rest of the Cheerios fall into a depression when cheerleading coach Sue refuses to get out of bed. She is seen crying and with her hair down and loose and watches Finn, Puck and Mercedes singing "Good Vibrations". She is also stunned when Jesse St. James transfers back to Vocal Adrenaline. Sue finally gets out of bed and they go on to win Nationals which restores the Cheerios to their normal selves. Sue takes her Nationals trophy to Will's house, with help from Santana and Brittany, to gloat about her victory. She performs backup vocals in "Give Up the Funk". She also joins New Directions in making Vocal Adrenaline jealous. (middle) and Quinn Fabray (right) ready for their routine to Katy Perry's 'California Gurls,' hence the blue wigs.]] In "Journey", Santana discusses Sue's placement as a judge at Regionals with the rest of the club and admits that Sue told her and Brittany she is planning to "crush the club". At Regionals, she is told by Mr. Schuester to keep focused when she says 'we know we can't win'. She performs a solo in "Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)" along with Puck and background vocals in "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'". She later accompanies Quinn to the hospital and hears the results of Regionals with the rest of Glee Club. Back at school, believing the club to be over, Santana and Brittany admit that before Glee they "hated everyone in the club". She is seen crying and singing in To Sir, With Love. When the continuation of the club is announced, she is seen holding hands with Brittany and smiling during "Over the Rainbow". Season Two In Auditions, it is revealed that over the summer holiday, Santana got breast implants in order to get more attention and increase her popularity. This shows that Santana isn't as confident as she appears to be. This proves to be extremely effective as nearly all the guys that come across Santana become immediately hypnotized by her increased chest size. Santana seems pleased with the attention (except when those who are unattractive and unpopular are oogling her). Santana is demoted from the Cheerios after Quinn informs Coach Sylvester that Santana got a boob job. Sue then promotes Quinn back to head chearleader, as she intends to use Quinn's past pregnancy as a sympathy factor to get money out of various church groups. Furious at her demotion from head cheerleader to the bottom of the pyramid, Santana angrily attacks Quinn and accuses her of being a slut because of her past pregnancy. Ironically enough, Santana has slept with every guy Quinn has been with, and she has also slept with Brittany, but in Santana's defense, she never got pregnant. .']] In Britney/Brittany, Santana defends Brittany when she says she doesn't want to do a Britney Spears' number. Later at Carl's workplace, she accompanies Brittany and says her dad is a real doctor so she can pay for the anesthesia. She somehow enters the same dream fantasy as Brittany performing their duet of Me Against The Music. She also performs vocals during the club's performance of Toxic. .]] In Duets, she makes out with Brittany and implies that that they just finished having sex. When Brittany proposes singing a duet together, Santana harshly rejects the idea by saying that she doesn't love her, and only needed someone to make out with while Puck's in juvie. She then proposes a duet with Mercedes, stating that she believes they are the two best singers in the club and in teaming up, they will be, "the undisputed top bitches at this school." She and Mercedes then sing River Deep - Mountain High. When she learns that Artie and Brittany are dating, Santana tells Artie she believes Brittany is only using him for his voice and that Brittany doesn't care about sex as much as he does, showing that she's jealous of Artie. When Sam and Quinn are singing their duet, she is disgusted at the sappiness, sarcastically saying to Mercedes, "So freakin' charming!" When she and Mercedes lose to Sam and Quinn, she is visibly upset and tries to attack them and attempts to take the free dinner coupons to BreadstiX meant for the winners, but Mercedes grabs her and pulls her back. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, she portrays Magenta, alongside Quinn. She also sings her first solo with the song, Science Fiction/Double Feature. Santana seems primarily interested in seeing Finn and Sam walking around in their underwear, and makes loud sexual comments regarding it, making Finn feel self-concious. She also spies on Mr. Shuester and Emma Pillsbury alongside Brittany when they sing Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, where she has a solo. She and Brittany make fun of Emma for being a virgin. In Never Been Kissed, Santana, along with the other girls in New Directions, participates in the boys vs. girls challenge. She and Brittany go on a double date with Puck and Artie. She sings in the mash-up Start Me Up/ Livin On a Prayer. In The Substitute, When Will is sick, he imagines her as a five year old in her Cheerios uniform where she compliments Younger Puck. When Rachel tries to have all the focus in glee club on her, Santana attempts to attack her, but is held back by most of New Directions. As a joke, she introduces herself as Rachel Berry to Holly Holiday. She sings backup vocals in Forget You and Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. In Furt, Santana becomes furious with Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Brittany because they hold a girls' meeting about the fact that Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky and she is not invited. Rachel dismisses her by stating that they have boyfriends on the football team who can help defend Kurt, while she is only having sex with Puck, and that Puck cannot help protect Kurt without risking being sent to juvie again. Angered by this, she seems intent on getting back at Rachel, and threatens Finn with the fact that she has taken his virginity. Despite this, she attends the wedding for Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel, as part of the wedding band/choir, where she sings backup vocals in Marry You along with the rest of New Directions. She also sings backup vocals in Just the Way You Are along with the members of New Directions. In Special Education, Rachel protests for not having her solo at Sectionals, resulting in the Santana and Finn hook up being revealed. During the competition, she sings backup vocals in (I've Had) The Time of My Life along with the members of New Directions, followed by her solo in Valerie while Mike and Brittany dance. She also sings backup vocals again in Dog Days Are Over. In A Very Glee Christmas at the beginning, New Directions, including Santana, is seen decorating a christmas tree in the choir room while singing The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. Santana sings back-up vocals in We Need a Little Christmas, only to be scared out along with the rest of the club. She accompanies Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Lauren, Artie, and Brittany to the mall so they can enforce Brittany's belief in Santa Claus. Santana asks Santa for bling. Later in the episode, she is seen ready to cut her hair off - which is revealed to be mostly extensions - for charity. She sings back-up vocals in Welcome Christmas and is present with the club at Will 's house to decorate his tree. Santana in the Sue Slyvester Bowl Shuffle is seen in the first parts practicing the routine with her fellow cheerleaders, and then she eventually talks and sticks up to Brittany when Sue Slyvester wanted Brittany to go on a canon. Later, she chose Cheerios over Glee, but then when Finn came from the game and told them if it wasn't for popularity, Santana admit that she would choose Glee, so she enters to dance with the other members and the guys on the football team. In Silly Love Songs, Santana is later seen during a Glee club meeting wearing normal clothes since she isn't a cheerleader now. Later, Rachel insults her and then said that she'll only be working on a pole. Santana gets offended and then walks outside of practice, and then Brittany is seen comforting her, and she said that she tries to be more honest but people suck. Later, when Puck performs Fat Bottomed Girls, she is seen to be annoyed and then narrows her eyes at Lauren Zizes. When Quinn kisses Finn at his kissing booth, Santana suspects that they may be having an affair, and gives them both mono by kissing a sick boy then kissing Finn at his booth. In Comeback, Santana talks to Sam about his relationship with Quinn. She explains that she know that Finn and Quinn had an affair and that the only reason that he was staying with her was because he was in denial. In order to show that he isn not a pushover, Santana proposes that he and her start dating to get back at Quinn and Finn. In Blame it on the Alcohol, Santana attends the party at Rachels house with the rest of the club. She also getsdrunk with the rest of the members. Santana is described by Finn as the " weeping hysterical drunk" type when she is yelling at Sam. She also gets jealous when Sam has to kiss Brittany in spin the bottle. They all come to school hungover, and perform Blame it, where Santana has a solo. When New Directions perform Tik Tok at the WMHS alcohol awareness assembly, Santana and Brittany throw up in the middle of the performance. After they recover from their hangover, Santana thanks Mr. Shuester for being there for them when they need him. In Sexy, Santana's relationship with Brittney is explored deeper. Brittney wants them to talk about their feels for eachother but Sanata refuses to talk or be given an lables. However, she does decide to sit down with Brittney and Holly Holiday to discuss the nature of their relationship. Still unable to fully open up, Holly suggest them to sing a song and Santana has the perfect one already figured out. The trio sing landslide, and throughout the song Santana becomes extremely emotional and even starts crying and hugs Brittney after. However, she snaps at Rachel's snide comment about expressing their feeling through the song stating "Just because I sang a song to Brittney, doesn't mean you can label me." Later, Santana appraches Brittney at her locker and finally opens up. She says that the only reason she is a bitch is because of all the feelings she is holding in for Brittney. She states that she only wants to be with Brittney and that she loves her -- and only her. Brittney loves her back, but also loves Artie and won't break up with him. Santana leaves, angry and upset. Personality Santana, like Quinn, has been primarily shown to be something of a cheerleading stereotype. Pretty, slutty, popular and always bitchy. Santana feels that due to her status as a Cheerio, she is better than everyone else. Quick to pass judgment and insult and even bully other people, Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot in the social ladder that is High School, having no issues with insulting a special needs student and glaring at her in disgust. At the begining of series, she acts more like a sidekick to Quinn, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. She ends up joining Glee to help Quinn keep an eye on Finn and to spy for Sue. re-enact Britney Spears and Madonna's 'Me Against The Music.']] However, her affiliations with Quinn are only existent when it benefits her; after joining Glee and discovering that Quinn is pregnant, Santana begins to somewhat pull away from the friendship and even takes to bullying Quinn and making fun of her behind her back. On the other hand, she never told Sue that Quinn was pregnant, even though it would have benefited her. Once deposed as Cheerios leader in the second season premiere, she ferociously attacks the newly reinstated Quinn in the hallways for taking away her stake in the social hierarchy by telling Sue that Santana had had a boob job. .']] Santana also demonstrates occasional signs of kindness, usually with the Glee Club after a good performance or in her interactions with Brittany. She's admitted that she loves being in Glee Club, and that it was the best part of her day. She follows up this confession with instructions that if anyone asks, they are to say that she hates it, showing that she cares a lot about her image. Still, after believing Glee is over, Santana shows real emotion and cries. She is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons (losing tanning privileges or missing out on the BreadstiX passes), and is often comforted by Brittany, who seems to bring out all the best in her. Santana has grown to be a better person through Glee, she actively admits to hating the people in the club before joining but now views them as equals, if not friends. Still, she can be seen as an antagonist because of her mean streak which is mainly displayed in the show, for instance, bullying Rachel and other glee club members . and Santana in 'Furt.']] Santana gets jealous quite easily, especially when it concerns her sexual partners. She has displayed hostility towards Rachel, Mercedes and Artie when they are seen to be in a relationship with Puck or Brittany. When Puck sings to Rachel, she is noticeably peeved. When Mercedes is dating Puck, they get into a singing battle before their conflict almost gets physical. When Artie and Brittany are together for the first time, she breaks them up when she tells Artie that Brittany is only using him for his voice. It is very possible that she does this because she is simply lonely, which is why she wants to show off her image and reputation. Though she wants Finn to let out that they slept together (even if it means that Rachel might break up with Finn), she is seen during the wedding reception looking at them with regret or sadness as they smile at each other. In another case, when the the glee girls (sans Mercedes) have a meeting over Kurt's situation with Karofsky, Santana is annoyed that they had a meeting without her. Even after finding out what it was about, Santana is genuinely hurt, but covers it up with her "mean girl" attitude. In "Silly Love Songs", it is revealed that, despite the fact that her father is a doctor and it is assumed that he would have higher pay, Santana lives in a bad neighborhood, but come to find out she said that to make her self seem more badass then what she already is. There is confusion over whether Santana is bisexual or a lesbian. Naya Rivera said that Santana was bi, but it was not an official statement. It is said that in an upcoming episode, she will be slushied by Karofsky (which will be a personal first she she has never been slushied yet). Songs Solos Santana's Solos * Science Fiction/Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Valerie (Special Education) Solos (In A Duet) Season One *The Boy Is Mine (Mercedes) (Laryngitis) Season Two *Me Against the Music (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany) *River Deep - Mountain High (Mercedes) (Duets) Solos (In A Group Number) Season One * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) (with Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina) * Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) (with Rachel, Emma, Will, Finn and Jesse) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) (with Kurt, Tina, Quinn and Mercedes) * Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version)'' (Journey)'' * To Sir, With Love (Journey) (with Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and Finn) Season Two * Empire State of Mind ''(Audition) (with Artie, Finn, Rachel and Mercedes) ''' * Toxic ''(Britney/Brittany) (with Brittany, Rachel and Will) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) (with Emma, Will, Brittany, Finn and Kurt) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) '' * Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer ''(Never Been Kissed) (with Rachel, Tina and Mercedes) * Deck the Rooftop (Not Used In A Very Glee Christmas) (with Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Rachel and Tina) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (Not Used In A Very Glee Christmas) (with Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) (with Artie, Rachel and Finn) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame it on the Alcohol) (with Artie, Puck and Mercedes) * Landslide (Sexy) (with Holly and Brittany) Sexuality Santana is seen to be something of a nymphet in the first two seasons. She has dated and slept with many guys, but has also had sex with Brittany on what is implied to have been multiple occasions as in the episode "Duets" she said to Brittany that making out was a "nice break from all that scissoring". It seems, however, that she is either afraid or embarrassed by her same-sex attractions, when she tells Brittany that she isn't making out with her because she is in love with her, even though Brittany said nothing of the sort. It would make sense in the context, though, because Brittany'' had'' proposed a duet by famous out singer Melissa Etheridge. In addition to her relationship with Brittany, Santana's sexuality is addressed in episode 15 of season 2, "Sexy", after Holly Holliday returns to McKinley as Sex Ed teacher, she says she "doesn't know" when she is asked if she thinks she might be a lesbian, but admits having been attracted to both men and women in the past. Santana, after asking Holly Holliday help to express her feelings through a song, finally admits to being in love with Brittany, and though Brittany admits to loving her back, she can't bring herself to break up with Artie, who she also loves, to be with Santana. After the song and deeply considering her feelings for Brittany, she explicitly compared her situation with (monosexual) Kurt's, tells Brittany "I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other boys... I want to be with you!", refers to Artie as a "stupid... boy!!", and makes a disparaging remark about Brittany's evident sexual fluidity, leading some fans and commentators to believe she is lesbian. Relationships Brittany Pierce Main Article: Brittany-Santana Relationship Santana and Brittany are both cheerleaders and best friends. They were considered just friends until "Sectionals", when it's discovered they slept together. This was confirmed during a promo on the Fox website "Gleewind: Season One Relationships" where they are labeled as best friends with benefits. They are always seen together, holding hands or cuddling. They later agree to go on a date together with Finn. They made out in the episode "Duets", and although Santana says she is not in love with Brittany, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she persuades Artie to break up with Brittany; this effort is ultimately fruitless as Artie and Brittany eventually resume their relationship. Santana still loves Brittany, though, as shown in "Special Education", where she seems to give Brittany more attention than the other glee club members during her performance. In "Sexy" Santana is finally willing to talk to Brittany about her feeling towards her, and admits to Brittany that she wants to be with her. Brittany, however, is unwilling to break up with Artie to be with Santana, confessing that she loves both and doesn't want to break his heart, leaving Santana angry and upset. Noah Puckerman Main Article: Santana-Puck Relationship They seem to be dating in early episodes but Santana breaks up with him because of his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. However, she is still attracted to him and becomes extremely jealous when Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes show interest in Puck. They have slept together in the past and have often sexted, but they are not an official couple. Although, in the episode, "Furt," Santana claims that they are dating. Quinn then comes and says, "Just because you get naked with him doesn't mean you are in a relationship." Causing her to storm off. Santana secretly really loves Puck, more than he loves her and is jealous when another girl shows interest in him. Examples: Mercedes, Lauren Zizes and others. Finn Hudson Main Article: Finn-Santana Relationship Finn and Santana were never friends but Sue orders Santana and Brittany to go after Finn and take him from Rachel so she will quit the Glee Club. Along with Brittany, she then goes on a date with Finn to follow Sue's orders. Sue later wants the Cheerios to date younger men, Santana has her mind set on taking Finn's virginity (even though he is older than her by a few days) and he agrees. They never date each other because it is just a one night stand. Finn later regrets losing his virginity to Santana, although their one night stand helped Finn see that he was still in love with Rachel. In "Furt," she tells Finn that he should start telling people that they had sex claiming it will boost his reputation and he will return to being New Directions' top man, a role which had recently been stolen by Sam. However, Finn refuses saying that he loves Rachel and doesn't want her to dump him. Later in "Special Education," when Rachel finds out, Finn gets in a whole lot of trouble. It is unknown whether or not she had actual feelings for Finn. Sam Evans In "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", Santana is shown to be interested in Sam's abs. However, things get more serious when in "Silly Love Songs", as the Warblers put on a performance at Breadstix, Santana is seen to turn around to look at Sam and wave at him while he smiles back. In "Comeback", Santana convinces Sam that Quinn cheated on him with Finn, which thus ended Quinn and Sam's relationship. She also tells him she "wants to kiss his big mouth". It is revealed at the end of that episode that Sam and Santana are now dating. Blame it on alcohol is were they kiss most of the time. However, in "Sexy" she told Brittany she didn't want to be with Sam, and would much rather be with Brittany. After Brittany's rejection, it seems Santana decided someone is better than no one because she was seen sitting with Sam at the end of of the episode. Trivia *Dad is a doctor *Loves Breadstix, as seen in Duets * Got breast implants over the summer (Audition) *Was demoted to the bottom of the pyramid by Sue due to her boob job (Audition) *Has a crush on Dr. Carl Howell *Always wears a heart necklace with her Cheerios uniform *Secretly loves Glee more than the Cheerios *Along with Brittany, is the only member of Glee to have never received a Slushie Facial *Is left-handed, this can be seen in episode Laryngitis when she sings "The Boy is Mine" with Mercedes *Both her and Brittany always have there friendship bracelet on in every episode except in glee costumes sometimes *She is super super protective of Brittany *When seen walking down the halls with Brittany, she is often seen linking pinkies with her *Is always seen wearing diamond stud earrings. *Very protective of her boyfriends/partners (Sam, Puck, Brittany) *Wears headbands a lot when out of her Cheerio's uniform *In love with Brittany. *Loved Puck more than he loved her *Seems to dislike Artie at the moment Quotations Santana's Quotations Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Naya Rivera Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Santana Lopez Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Former Cheerio